raph and the rescue
by Lexy3643
Summary: Raph is on a mission and nothing must get in his way, it's his job to bring back April and his brothers back alive! But on the way he meeets someone who ends up hep him but can Raph trust them?
1. Chapter 1

Raph was racing on his motor bike in town looking around at the shops and watching everyone he pasted.

Then he heard screaming and shouting in an alley way, he pulled up in front of a building and got off his bike and peered round the corner and saw a women fighting and men jumping at her and punching her and kicking her. Then a man grabbed her put a knife over her throat and stood behind her and another man had a gun pointing at her,

" Hey boys, that's no way to treat a lady now, is it?" asked Raph, he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and had one finger out and was balancing one of his Sai's on his big fingers.

The men looked around and saw a figure standing behind them, Raph was a big turtle, he wore a red bandanna and only had three fingers and two toes. But the shadows covered him so as long as the men thought he was a normal man,

" Get out of here!" said the man holding the knife and pointed to Raph. " Unless you want your legs smashed." said the man holding the knife. The lady that the man was holding was called Amanda, she looked at Raph and couldn't believe someone had to save her.

" Let the girl go unless you want your body mashed!" said Raph.

The man holding the knife laughed " Looks like we go a tough one here, sort him out!" he ordered.

So all the men accept the man holding the knife rushed over to Raph, he got out both of his sai's and prepared for a fight. He kicked all the men that came near him, he also punched them all then grabbed one of the men and spun him around above his head then threw the guy into a wall, all the men were on the floor. Then the man holding the knife got out a gun and pointed it at Raph, he was still hidden in the shadows so Amanda and the man holding her still thought Raph was a man. The man holding the knife pointed a gun at Raph and was about to shot him when Amanda forgot about the knife and pushed the gun up into the air and it shot up in the air, as she pushed the gun up he moved the knife from her throat. When the gun was up in the air the man hit her across the face with the hand which held the knife and the knife cut her skin but she didn't fall and didn't stop, she jumped up and whacked him across the face with her foot and he fell to the floor, she took hold of the gun and pointed it at the man, once she knew he wasn't getting back up she lowered it and turned around and saw Raph, he was still in the shadows so she still didn't know he was a turtle.

" You ok?" asked Raph and put his Sai's back in his belt.

" Yeah." she said and whipped the blood from her cheek.

" Thanks." said Raph and walked towards her.

" For what?" asked Amanda.

" Not letting me get shot." he replied.

" Well I couldn't l-" she began then saw what Raph really was as he stepped out from the shadows then she pointed the gun at Raph.

" Your ah.." she began then fainted of shock and fell to the floor, Raph sighed then went over to her and picked her up.

Amanda woke up ten minutes, her head was lead on something hard but it was also a bit soft, she shock her head and groaned a bit then she heard a voice.

" Good you awake." they said, she opened her eyes then saw a big turtle above her it was Raph , she was about to scream when he put his hand over her mouth.

" Listen I'm not gonna hurt you, you need to keep quite.. Understand?" he asked.

She nodded then he moved his hand, she breathed in and out then Raph got out a cloth and was about to clean her cut on her cheek. She moved away the minute he came near her but he took hold of her hand and stopped her then slowly and gently cleaned her cut, she couldn't move that well because she was so tired so she didn't move and she trusted him, she was in a camp site with a fire in the middle and logs were around it, and a pillow and two blankets were next to the fire but not as close so it wouldn't set fire.

" Your very gentle." she whispered.

" Thanks." he smiled and put the cloth in hot water and soaked it them put it back on her cheek.

" What's your name?" she asked

" Raph." he replied and began to put paper stitches on the cut then taped a cotton rectangle piece over the cut.

" What's your name?" he asked and began to pack away some medical supplies away. Amanda sat up and looked at him,

" Amanda or Mand." she said.

" So what happened to you and those goons?" asked Raph and sat next to her.

" I caught them doing some stuff which I shouldn't off then they attacked me and I fought back and it got worse." she said.

" Well you can fight good, but not as good as me." he smiled.

" Yeah, right!" she said and smiled.

" Listen I'm not staying here for long, I'm gonna be leaving tomorrow." Raph said.

" Why?" she asked.

" I just need to go, I'll drop you in town tomorrow." he said " You hungry?" he asked

" Yeah." she replied then Raph handed her a plate with sausages and chicken, Amanda took the plate and slowly ate, " Tell me why your leaving or I'm gonna follow you till the end of time."

" NO! it's none of your business." said Raph and stuff a sausage in his mouth,

" Well it is now, so tell me."

" Why do you want to know?"

" Because one, I'm nosy and two I want to help."

" Well first I'm not gonna tell you and second you could get hurt so you can't tell help me!" he replied

" Wanna bet!" she said and put the plate down and folded her arms.

" Yeah!" he said and looked at her.

" Listen, just tell me what's going on and tomorrow I'll leave."

" NO!" he said.

" I could be use to you for all you know." she said

" Like how?"

" I'm a human and you're a turtle you might need me to help you like lets say your friend have been kidnapped I could get into the building and plus I know ninjistu so I can look after my self."

Raph looked at her " ok, my brothers and my friend have been kidnapped and it's up to me to get them back alive!"

" What happened to them?" she asked.

" We were having a holiday in the farmhouse and I was out doing stuff and when I returned to the farm house and the living room was messed up and no one was there, I found a note from April an- ."

" Who's April?" Amanda asked.

"A friend we saved her from some people."

" Oh….carry on."

" I found a note from April it said blackader."

" Blackader? That street gang?" she asked

" Yeah, I bet their at the Blackader's hide out."

" The hide out, you mean your gonna go to the hideout?"

" Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

" It's just I used to be a member." she whispered.

" You what!" he shouted.

" Yeah, my family owned it and they made me a member I never done anything bad of course I was just forced to do other things."

" Like what?" he asked.

" Well I was forced to teach ninjistu which I never did so they made me sleep with men."

" What!" he said and looked at her.

" Yeah, when I was asleep they'd drug me and men would sleep with me and I once got pregnant so I ran away and had an abortion."

" Right, listen could you take me to their hideout, can you still get in?"

" Yeah easy, they came after me which….. is why those men attacked me."

" Why?"

" Well I just had an abortion I only ran away a few weeks ago so you know."

" OK, we if anyone tries anything I'll sort them out, but you sure you can get me in?"

" Yeah."

" Ok, we'll leave tomorrow." said Raph and put his plate on the ground and so did Amanda. " Ok, now go to sleep." said Raph and he went over to his made bed and lead on it, Amanda lead back down where she was lead previously and began to fall asleep, when she was asleep Raph got up and put a blanket over her and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda was the first one up, she go up and put made a new fire then made some breakfast. Raph was woken up by the smell, he sat up and smelt food.

" That smells good." he said and sat next to her.

" Yeah.. It's just bacon and eggs and some of the sausages." she smiled and handed Raph a plate. After they both finished Amanda cleaned the plates and put out the fire, then Raph lead her to his bike.

" WOW!" she smiled and looked at it.

" Like it?" smiled Raph " Climb on." he said and handed her a spear helmet, he climbed on first then Amanda climbed on, Raph started his bike and drove off, Amanda wrapped her arms around his waits and held on tight and rested her head on his shell and he drove towards the Blackader hideout.  
Two hours later Raph stopped at a café, Amanda went inside and got two sandwiches, two cups of tea and two muffins, when she came out she went behind the café and found Raph standing by his bike, behind him was a mini wood.

" Here." she said and handed Raph the sandwich, muffin and the tea he asked for.

" Thanks." he said and took them from her, he and Amanda ate the food quite quickly then Raph burped,

" Mand, could you get me another muffin please, I'm still starving."

" Ok." she said and put her tea down and went back into the café, once she was gone Raph walked into the wood and grabbed a man and held up against a wall,

" Why are you following us?" asked Raph

" I'm not, just her?" said the man.

" Well not anymore." said Raph and punched the man across the face then pushed his fingers in the guy's kneck and hit the main vain and knocked him out.

Meanwhile, Amanda was in the café getting another muffin when a guy stood next to her,

" Hey beautiful."

" Go away!" she replied and paid for the muffin and head out of the café,

" Hey, where you going?" he asked and followed her.

" Hey, I told you to leave me alone, so just do it." she said and left the café.

As she walked out the man swung her against the wall and kissed her on the lips, and he held her hands up, she kneed him in the balls and he let go of her, then she punched him across the face so he went to the floor then she kicked him up the face

" Hiya!" she shouted as she did and the man fell onto his stomach, as she yelled Raph ran out from behind the café and saw her victim lying on the floor.

" What happened?" he asked.

" Tried to kiss me so I gave him my answer." she said and walked behind the café and Raph followed, she handed him his muffin and drank the rest of her drink, then she saw a hand. She walked over to it and saw a man lying down on the floor,

" What did you do to him?" she asked

" He was following you, so I told him no, now lets go." he said and jumped onto his motor bike and Amanda climbed onto it and sat behind him then Raph drove off.

Amanda woke up at Ten o'clock in the morning, she sat up and looked around she didn't see Raph.

" Raph?" she said and stood up then walked around, then she saw Raph walking out from the woods and had a few flowers in his hands,

" Here." he said and walked over to Amanda. " I got these for you." he said and handed her three flowers, they were roses.

" There beautiful, but why did you get them for me?" she asked

" To say thank you." he said and put out the fire. " We're leaving in one hour." he said

Amanda held onto the flowers but nodded, she got cleaned up the campsite and put all the blankets and pillows in a bag which they carried around.

Then Amanda went into the woods and sat at a river bank and Raph followed her, they both sat down next to each other and Raph put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

" You know, under that bossy, angry and a weird person , you're a good person." she said.

Raph smiled, him and Amanda sat at the river bank for ages just sitting there and not speaking then Raph heard something and stood up.

" what?" she said

" I sense something?" he said an looked around then Amanda concentrated hard.

" So do I." she said and looked around.

" Stay here." he said and walked into the woods, Amanda looked around then someone came up behind her, she turned around and they fell on top of her,

" Urg!" she moaned, they were heavy and she couldn't push them off her, then Raph came out from a bush and pulled them off her then put his finger on their kneck and tried to feel a pulse but couldn't feel one.

" He's dead." said Raph, then he pushed the guy over onto his back and saw he had been shot.

" We need to go, now!" said Raph and ran over to Amanda, before she could stand up Raph had picked her up off the ground and was running then there was a shot and Raph fell over and let go of Amanda and screamed in pain.

" Raph!" she shouted and stood up then helped him up and they ran, "Raph climb onto the bike" she said and climbed onto the bike, she climbed onto the front of the bike and was ready to drive, when Raph climbed on she turned the bike on and drove off, there was as shot that missed them by a inch. She drove for Half an hour then pulled up and lead Raph on the ground,

" Raph, you ok?" she asked

" My arm, you need to remove the bullet." he said

" Ok." she replied and got out the medical bag and got out a lighter, a knife, tweezers and a bandage.

" Here." she said and gave his some paper, " Braise this between your teeth." she said so Raph put the paper between his teeth and Amanda put the knife in his wound and began to look for the bullet,

" OWWWWWWWW!" complained Raph through the paper.

when she found the bullet she took it out of his arm then wrapped a bandage around the wound,

" You ok?" she asked

" Yeah." he said and stood up but fell down again.

" You need to rest." she said " We're a few hours away form the hideout, I can drive us there and we can make a camp and move in the morning."

" Ok, drive us there now, I'll be fine."

" I don't think -"

" NOW!" ordered Raph

" Fine, just get on the bike!" she replied and climbed back onto the bike and Raph climbed on behind her, she started the engine and headed to the Blackader's hideout.

They got there in four hours, Amanda helped Raph off the bike and onto the floor, she set up a bed and put Raph on it, he was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Amanda sat down next to the fire and starred into it, she was thinking about what would happen to Raph's brothers, it only taken them a day and a bit to get here so what could of happened?

She decided she need a walk, she got up and walked around the camp she didn't go far just at least a meter away from the camp. She was looking down at the ground when someone grabbed her and took hold over and put their hand over her mouth, she bit down hard and yelled out. Then with her elbow she elbowed the man in the face and swung him over her shoulder, she ran back to the camp when the man used a rope gun which shot out a long piece of rope which had two weights at each end so when you shot the rope it would wrap around a persons legs, feet , chest, arms ect.

He shot his gun and the rope wrapped around her chest and her arms, she fell over but tried her best to stand up. She slowly stood up and tried to keep her balance, she made it to camp but fell over and rolled over to Raph,

" Raph?" she said but he didn't wake up, " Raph?" she repeated but still he didn't move. She stood up and ran back into the woods and ran into the man,

" Got you." he said and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and began to walk through the forest.

" NO! put me down!" she shouted and kicked him in the stomach then in the face.

" Calm down." he ordered

" NO! LET ME GO!" she screamed and screamed more, then she kicked off her shoe and it landed on the floor.

After a meter or so she kicked off her other shoe, she stay quite because she couldn't really do anything, very mile she left something behind as a trail, her socks, money, phone, keys her ring, all the thing she could get from the lower half of her body.

Soon they got to a building, the man walked in and threw her into a big room, she landed on the floor and looked up and the man locked the door, she looked around and saw a foot hanging off a bed, she crawled over to it and saw it was a women, she was dressed in a blue light robe and had a pink dress.

" Hey, wake up." said Amanda and taped the girl with her head, she looked at the girl very carefully and realized it was April she had red hair which was in a bun but hair stuck out and the bun was a mess, she had pale skin and was thin. April's feet and hands were tied to the sides of the bed but the rope was long so April could move her hands and feet a few centimeters in the air. Amanda looked around the room then saw a knife, she crawled over to it and it took ten minutes to get there, she took hold of the knife in her hands and began to cut the rope.

When the rope fell off her she went over to April and shook her,

" April, wake up." she said and in minutes April slowly opened her eyes.

" Who are you?" she asked.

" Oh good your awake, ok now we just need to find Leo, Don and Mikey." said Amanda then cut April's hands and feet free from the bed, and April sat up.

" Wait you know the guys?"

" Yeah, I was kidnapped from where I was staying with Raph. We were planning on coming here tomorrow."

" Oh, well I'm Ap-"

" I know April, I'm Amanda. But now we need to save Leo, Don and Mikey."

" What about Raph?"

" He'll be here soon, I've told him roughly where Leo, Don and Mikey should be."

" Oh, well lets go." said April and stood up and stood next Amanda.

Meanwhile, Raph woke up and saw the campsite was a mess then he saw no Amanda, he got up and looked around,

" Amanda?" he shouted then walked into the woods and tripped over a shoe, he looked around and picked it up and saw it was Amanda's shoe, he then looked straight ahead and saw a trail,

" Good girl." he smiled and followed the trail, he went back to the camp and took a few things, a first aid kit, a bag, his sai's and some other stuff. He walked back into the woods and followed the trail Amanda left, he picked up some of her stuff , her phone, ring and other things he thought she might want back, he followed the trail till he came to a building.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda was picking the lock on the doors,

" What are we gonna do after this?"

" We are going to save Leo and the others." she said and continued to pick the lock, then the door burst open and Amanda and April fell backwards. Five men came into the room and stood in front of them, two men grabbed April and put her on a bed and two men grabbed Amanda while the fifth man tied April back to the bed, the men holding Amanda put her on the bed and the fifth man began to tie her to a bed, so she kicked him in the face and tried to kick the other men but one punched her in the face and knocked her out.

Meanwhile, Raph was stood outside the building, he walked to the back of the building and saw a window which lead to a basement. Amanda had told him how to get into the building, where to get in, where his brothers were and where April would be and possibly her if the kidnapped her. Raph went over to the window and pulled it open, he slowly climbed through and landed in a basement, he had decided tog after his brothers first then April and Amanda, he was walking through a corridor and saw a man standing in front of a door the man was standing with his back facing Raph, so Raph snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned round and saw Raph, then Raph punched him in the face then grabbed the mans arm and twisted it round behind the mans back,

" Ok, now your gonna tell me where my brothers are and give me the keys, and if you don't I'll brake every bone in your body one by one!" said Raph and twisted the man's arm up.

" Ok, ok they in there. My keys are on my belt." said the man.

" Thank you." said Raph then hit the mans kneck with his hand in a special way so the man would fall unconscious and stay that way for one hour. Then Raph took the keys from the mans belt and unlocked the door, he dragged the man into the room and then ran over to the first body he saw.

Meanwhile Amanda was woken up by April's voice,

" Uh.. What?" said Amanda and shook her head.

" We need to get out of here."

" What happened?" asked Amanda.

" They raped you." said April.

" I've had enough, we're getting out of here!" said Amanda and looked around then saw a lamp shade next to the bed, she moved all her body over towards the bedside table and took hold of the wire and pulled the shade over to her and smashed it against the bed when picked up the glass as she did she cut her self, the cut was deep but she didn't care, she cut the rope off her right wrists, then cut her other hand free then her feet. She stood up and went over to April and cut her free, like April she was wearing a light blue Japanese robe and a dress but it was white instead of pink.

" Come on." said Amanda and they both walked over to the door, Amanda got a hairgrip from her hair and began to pick the lock again.

Meanwhile, Raph went over to the first body he saw, it was Mikey. Like Raph was a big turtle and had three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot but wore a orange bandanna,

" Mikey, wake up." said Raph and shook him gently and in minutes Mikey opened his eyes.

" Raph?" he whispered.

" Hey buddy, how you doing?"

" Fine, just every part of my body is sore."

" Ok, is anything broken?"

" No." he said

" Ok, stay here." said Raph and went over to another body it was Don, he was like his brothers but wore a purple bandana.

" Don?" said Raph then looked at Don's leg, it was twisted unnaturally. " Don?" he repeated, then he saw Don's hand move.

" Hey bro." he said

" Oh god your ok."

" Not quite, my leg." he whispered, his leg was dislocated.

" Ok, let me just wake up Leo and we'll sort that out." he said then went over to Leo and shook him awake, Leo was a broken finger and a sprained arm.

Leo look at Don's leg, " Ok, we should fix that now." he said

" Ok, just do it." said Don, so Raph and Mikey held Don down while Leo pulled Don's leg out straight then pushed it back into the joint, as he did Don screamed in pain then his legs went limb and he fell unconscious.

A few minutes later he woke up,

" Thanks… I needed…t-that." he gasped, then Raph and Mikey helped him up and supported Don.

" Ok, lets go, Raph do you know where April is?" asked Leo.

" Well there's something I have to tell you." said Raph

" What?" said Mikey.

" Ok, there's this girl who helped me get here and we need to get her as well, she should be where April is, she called Amanda."

" What and she told you how to get here and told us where we were ect." said Mikey

" Yeah, she used to be a member here."

" Really." said Leo suspiciously. " We need to go." he said so with help from Mikey and Raph, Don managed to hobble out of the room and then began to go up the stairs.

They were walking slowly when someone banged into them, Don screamed in pain as he fell but Raph caught him, Leo looked up and saw April and a girl he had never seen before it was Amanda.

" Leo?" said April and Amanda at the same time.

" April." said Leo and wrapped his arms around her and saw her bruised body then looked at Amanda.

" You Amanda?"

" Yeah."

" Thank you for helping my brother."

" No problem." she replied

" What happened to you both?" he asked, April and Amanda were covered in bruises and cuts, previously April had been rapped three times and Amanda had been rapped twice.

" They had sex with us." said April, as Amanda went over to Raph, Don and Mikey.

" The Bastards!" said Leo and carried on speaking to April.

" You guys ok?" Amanda asked

" Fine." said Raph and looked at her, she wrapped her arms around her and kissed him on the cheek then looked at Don and Mikey who were looking at each other surprised Raph had let a girl kiss him.

" What have you done to your hand?" asked Don.

Amanda looked at her hand as blood purred out, " I must of cut it when I used the glass to cut my hands and feet free." she replied.

Don took hold of her hand and looked at it,

" You better wrap that up." he said then took hold of her robe and ripped a piece off and wrapped it around her cut on her hand.

" Thanks." she said and held her hand against her chest.

" No worries." he replied and smiled.

" Guys we better get moving." said Leo

" Ok." said the others at the same time, Raph and Mikey helped Don up to his feet and everyone was asking Amanda questions all at the same time.

" Stop! Ok, I'm gonna take us out of here then you lot can ask me questions." said Amanda

" Now follow me." she said and lead the way and everyone slowly followed her, they got to the ground floor and then Amanda went to a door and opened it, she looked around then told everyone it was safe and they all came in.

" Ok, we're nearly out, just need to go up through that window." she pointed to a big window.

" Up there?" said Mikey

" That's what I just said." she replied. " Ok, Mikey you go up first then help Don." said Amanda.

" Ok." said Mikey, and climbed up through the window then Raph helped Don up and Mikey pulled him through. Then Raph climbed through then helped April climb through,

" Want to go up next?" asked Leo

" No, you go first." said Amanda

" Why?"

" Because if I get caught you can be safe."

" You won't get kidnapped." said Leo then climbed through the window, Amanda was about to climb through the window when someone grabbed her and pulled her away from the window.

" Raph!" she shouted as they pulled her away.

" Mand!" he shouted and ran to the window and saw her being carried away by three men, she was being dragged by three men out of the room, she punched one and kicked another.

" Get off me!" she shouted. Raph and Leo climbed through the window and Mikey followed them, Don stayed with April while the others went to find Amanda.

The men were dragging her to the office of her father, he was the head of the Blackader, the men opened the door and pushed her down onto her knees so she was in front of her father's desk. She looked up and saw a big man in a white suit with a pink top, a yellow tie and wore rings and necklaces.

" Hey daughter."

" I'm not your daughter!" she said and stood up but the men pushed her down again.

" Yes you are, and you've been a naughty girl." he said and stood up then walked over to Amanda and stood in front of her.

" I'm not! And I will never be!" she shouted and stood up then the men tried to push her back down when she punched one and kicked the other, so more men piled on top of her. She was at the bottom with men crushing her, she crawled out from the pile of men and bumped into her father, he picked her up by the throat and began to strangle her,

" Please!" she gasped and began to choke.

" You're my daughter and your gonna obey me!" he shouted and threw her across the room, she banged into a wall, she felt her throat and gasped for air, she stood up and fell over backwards.

" No! I hate you. You're a evil little bastard!" she shouted and stood up again then made a dash for the door when she dumped into Leo.

" Leo?" she said

" Come on!" he said and grabbed her hand and ran towards the window they had all climbed through, she struggled to keep up but managed, she heard her father shout after her but she didn't look back. As they climbed through the window something shot in her leg, in minutes her while body went limy and fell over. Leo turned around and picked her up, he was more concerned about getting out of here than what shot in Amanda's leg, as he ran Raph and Mikey appeared and was running behind him.

" Leo, she's been shot in the leg with something." said Mikey as they ran.

" I know, we'll sort her out in a minute.' said Leo. " Did you two sort out what you had to." asked Leo.

" Yeah, no problem." said Raph but he looked at her leg a dart was in it, it had a green feather on top of it, they ran towards a room and ran in to it. Mikey locked the door, Raph climbed through the window first then pulled an unconscious Amanda through it, then Mikey climbed through then Leo. Raph dragged Amanda into the woods and put her next to Don,

" What happened?" asked April.

" She got shot with a dart" said Raph and was about to pull it out when April stopped him.

" Raph, don't. It's one of those darts they used on me, it makes your body go useless so you can't move, you can't think, you can only breath and watch what is happening to you." said April and a tear rolled down her cheek, so Don put his arms around her.

" If you pull it out it could make her body worse." said Don.

" Well we can't leave it in there, we need to take it out." Said Mikey

" Do something." said Raph.

" I don't know what I can do.. April?" replied Don.

" Well it take five minutes for it to take affect, you can take it out after ten minutes. Well that's what they did to me."

" Ok, we need to take her away from here, when we get to a camp site then we will take it out and sort her out there." said Leo

" Ok." Said Raph and picked up Amanda into his arms, " Follow me." said Raph and walked into the woods, Leo and Mikey helped Don walked while April was walking beside Raph.

* * *

More comeing up, give me or opinion and tell me if you have any ideas on what i should put in my next chapter:) 


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda was woken up by a loud snore, she was lying down in a sleeping bag and she saw she was in a tent. She sat and rubbed her eyes and saw it was Raph who was snoring,

" For god sake." she whispered but still smiled, she looked around and saw a pillow on the floor, she picked it up then threw it at Raph then quickly lead back down and closed her eyes.

As the pillow hit Raph he woke up and saw Amanda giggling under her covers,

" Hey! I'm trying to sleep." he said

" Well so am I, stop snoring!" she replied and sat up and faced him.

" I told you already, I don't snore." he said.

" Raph, you do. I've been asleep near you for like ages, I should know."

" You don't know shit! Now leave me alone!" he said and rolled over and began to snore again. Amanda smiled, she thought about her and Raph and how close they were getting, but she was also thinking about what happened to her and his brothers, the last thing she could remember was that she and Leo were running, she sat up ad looked at Raph, a few minutes later she decided she couldn't stand his snoring anymore so she threw another pillow at him, he sat up and looked at her.

" Stop it!"

" Only when you stop snoring." she giggled.

" I don't snore!" he said.

" Raph you do, just admit it." she smiled then threw another pillow at him, he picked it up ad threw it back at her.

" Raph, it's simple, stop snoring and we can both get more sleep." she replied and grabbed the pillow.

" No, if I want to snore then I will." he said and grabbed another pillow ready if Amanda threw one back at him.

Amanda smiled, " So, why am I sharing a tent with you?" she asked trying to change the subject.

" What don't you want to sharing a tent with me?" he asked looking sad.

" No need to give me that look, I was just asking." she said

" Well, April was gonna share with you but she insisted she share one with Leo or Don, so she shared with Leo and Don shared with Mikey, and I thought since we've known each other a while so… you.."

" Yeah I do know." she smiled and leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek, Raph really liked Amanda but wasn't sure if she liked him back, she was always kissing him, hugging him but never really done anything else.

Raph smiled, then looked at his wrists which had his watch on, " Oh, listen it's 9 am, want some breakfast?" he asked and stood up.

" Sure." she said, so Raph helped her up and they both came out of the tent and saw they were the only one's awake.

Amanda sat down at a table and saw that the campsite was brilliant,

" Raph, how do we have tents and such?" she asked while Raph was making toast and drinks.

" We kinda borrowed some stuff from other….places and made it a little better. In a few hours we're gonna be leaving and going back to the farmhouse."

" Ok." said Amanda as Raph put her food and drinks in front of her, they both began to eat slowly, Amanda kept looking at Raph while she ate, she thought he had lovely eyes and a lovely body, but she wasn't really sure if she wanted him as a boy friend. While she was looking at him Raph turned to face her, as she did she quickly turned away,

" Were you looking for something?" he asked and looked at her with a loving look.

" No." she replied and carried on eating.

Raph smiled, he knew she liked him but also knew she only wanted to be friends, he wished he could just jump on her and kiss her soft lips, and smooth her soft skin, he loved everything about her.

" Hey Raph?" she said as he was thinking about her.

" Yeah?" he said and looked at her.

" I was wondering, would you.." she began, she wanted to ask him out but was nervous.

" Yes?" he said

" Could I come back to New York with you." she said, she was so angry at herself, why didn't just ask him.

Raph sighed " Yeah, of course, you didn't think I'd just leave you here?" he said and smiled at her.

Amanda smiled, then leaned over to him and he leaned over to her, they were about to kiss when Mikey disturbed them , so they quickly turned away from each other .

" Hey, love birds!" he yawed and made him self some breakfast.

" What do you mean, _Love birds_?" asked Raph and turned to face Mikey.

" Well you two obviously like each other so just go out for crying out loud!" said Mikey and sat next to Amanda, as he spoke Amanda blushed a bit and was sure Raph noticed.

" What you talking about we-"

" Raph, when Mand came through the door she kissed you on the cheek and you let her, you don't even let April kiss you, and when she was being dragged away , your name was the first she called out, not HELP!" replied Mikey and smiled.

Raph looked at him then at Amanda and saw her smiling at him and smiled back,

" See, now your smiling at each other." smiled Mikey.

" Mikey, shut the fuck up!" said Raph and stormed off.

As he did Amanda gave Mikey a look.

" What?" asked Mikey trying hard not to smile.

" You know what, now leave him alone! So what if we like each other, just leave him alone or I'll show the really meaning of annoying!" she replied and made a fist with her right hand and showed Mikey.

" Ok, ok. I'll leave him alone." said Mikey and turned away and began to eat, so did Amanda.

When everyone was up, Mikey made the ones who were hungry breakfast while Raph, Amanda and Leo were packing up everything.

" Where are we gonna put everything?" asked Amanda

" Back where we found it." smiled Leo, so Raph and Leo picked up all the stuff that they borrowed and walked into the woods, but when they came back they had nothing.

Everyone began to run around, Amanda and April tidied themselves up while Don and Raph got some sort of transportation.

Ten minutes later, Raph and Don came back with a black car, Raph smiled and climbed into the drivers seat while everyone except Don climbed into the car while Don went onto the shell cycle and they all headed back to the farm house.

The trip was mainly none stop except for when they had to stop for gas, no one talked to each other because everyone mainly had something to do, Leo was reading a book, Mikey was reading a comic and April and Amanda were nattering to each other like they've been best friends for years.

Three hours later, they arrived at the farm house. Amanda and April walked straight into the farm house and April showed Amanda around while the guys were talking outside.

" Guys, is it ok if Mand stays with us here, and I was kinda of wondering if she could stay with at the lair?" asked Raph.

" Well Raph.." began Leo

" Please, she's got no where else to go and she did help me." said Raph " Wait! Why am I asking your permission?" said Raph before anyone could reply and walked into the farm house, so all his brothers followed.

* * *

One day later, Amanda was walking in the woods with a sketch book under her arm and a pencil in her hand. She was walking then sat by a bank of a river and began to draw landscapes, leaves, trees and more. She loved to draw and her drawing were really good, they could have been passed on as a professional's piece of work, and would have been happy to sell her drawings but she kept every single one she had ever drawn, even the ones she'd drawn when she was little.

As she was sat there someone sat down next to her, it was Raph.

" Hey." she smiled but didn't look at him.

" What you doing out here?" he asked.

" Drawing." she said then showed Raph her sketchbook, Raph took hold of it and was amazed.

" There good, where did you learn to draw?"

" No where, I'm just good at it." she replied and took it back then she moved closer to Raph and lead her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and they sat like that for ages till Amanda broke the silence.

" Raph, you know that April likes Leo and Don, which one does she like more?"

" I dunno, I bet she likes Don more because they both have the techno geek thing going on but I know she also likes Leo as well."

Amanda smiled " Is there anyone you like?"

Raph was shocked but answered truly " Yeah there is.. You." he smiled then blushed.

Amanda giggled then she and Raph turned to face each other and they shared a long kiss, then Raph moved his hands all over her body and pulled her back onto him and then began to snog.

After a few minutes they stood up and Amanda picked up her sketch book and they headed back to the farm house holding hands only to find April and Don kissing and also saw Leo watching from a tree not so far away, Raph was sure he saw a tear in Leo's eyes.

Amanda was shock at what they were doing and so was Raph, Amanda looked up and saw Leo climbing down a tree and walked off into the woods,

" Raph, sort those two out." Amanda said and handed Raph her sketch book as she ran in after Leo.

" Leo!" she shouted and saw him sat where her and Raph were previously, " Leo." she whispered and walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder but he didn't move.

" Leo." she repeated then she sat next to him and saw that he had tears rolling down his cheek, so Amanda pulled him close to comfort him.

" I." he began then stood up and whipped the tears away and was about to walk off when Amanda took hold of his hand and stopped him.

" Leo, she likes you but she also likes Don, she had to choose."

" I know, and I respect that, it was just a shock." he replied then walked off and Amanda followed him.

When they got back to the farm house April was sat in the living room watching TV while Don and Mikey were playing cards on a table and Raph was sat on the other sofa also watching TV, Leo sat next to April and had a chat to about him and her, while Amanda sat next to Raph and leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. Amanda was woken by moving, she opened her eyes and saw Raph was carrying her to bed, " Raph?" she whispered and yawned.

" Yeah?" he replied then pushed the bedroom door open with his leg and gently put Amanda down on the bed.

" Why were you carrying me?"

" You fell asleep and you wouldn't wake up so I thought I might as well put you to bed." he giggled, Amanda gave him a look but couldn't control her self from laughing.

" What?" he asked and looked at her.

" Nothing.." she giggled " Raph, I love you." she said and reached for his hand, she gently grabbed it and pulled him closer to her and they shared anotehr long kiss before Raph went out to his own room. Amanda was the happies she had been in years, she's loved Raph even though he could be abit horrible at times. She loved the way he cared, he was proably the most senitive about his family which was one of the othe reasons she liked him so much, he had a big heart but could also be as mean as a demon!

* * *

**Thanks for being passant, sorry it took so long and i promise i will submit the next chpt quicker!**

**( sorry if my spelling is horrible.)**


End file.
